


Nominated for an MTV Video Music Award!

by freeby



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute Ending, Expecting, Fanart, Gen, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael Freeby - Freeform, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Surprises, Vampire Michael, Visual, Wildflower, gifs, imagine, mtv, stop motion, video music awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeby/pseuds/freeby
Summary: I provided concept and art direction for 5 Seconds of Summer's "Wildflower" music video and it's now nominated for an MTV Video Music Award in the "Best Video From Home" category. Wooo!
Kudos: 3





	Nominated for an MTV Video Music Award!

Hi everyone!!!!! I'm new to AO3! Wooo! :D

I provided art direction and concept for 5 Seconds of Summer's "Wildflower" music video, and it's now nominated for an MTV Video Music Award in the "Best Video From Home" category. I am the only LGBT person with a video nominated (thanks 5SOS!), and would love for us to make history and bring it home!!!!!!! **[Vote here](http://www.mtv.com/vma/vote/)**.

To see more of my stuff, click **[HERE](http://www.michaelfreebyphotography.com)**. Sending you all lots of love! :)


End file.
